The Heroes and The Stars
by WritersElemental
Summary: Poseidon informs Percy of Percy's long lost half-brother, Percy and Annabeth go to Nantucket to find him. But after arriving, they learn of the very different world that Hector has been living in; with the different Greek mythology, and different culture, Percy and Annabeth are amazed and dumbstruck at this new world they have uncovered...but which Greek world is right? Unfinished.
1. Chapter 1

_Vasudha here! I'm just posting a chapter for Arethusa, though, this isn't something I worked on. Short chapter, but it's just the beginning._

**_Arethusa: _****_This is a Starcrossed/ PJO cross over. I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with it please let me know. Love the feed back. I do not own any of these characters. THANK YOU SO MUCH_**

_Vasudha: R&amp;R!_

* * *

"Percy are you absolutely sure about this?" Annabeth said holding his hand tight. He nodded grimly.  
"Yeah my dad said that we need to come to this island. Said something about a brother." He looked at her. She just nodded and looked out across the blue ocean they were crossing the ferry on. The ferry docked and Percy started to walk off the ferry, with Annabeth right behind him.

"Do you remember the address he gave us?" He asked. Annabeth nodded and lead him to a little store that was not too busy. Inside was a very tall girl. She smiled.

"Hello," her voice was clear.

"Um… hi... We are looking for this address." Annabeth told the girl the address. Her eyes grew dark and her eyebrows went down.

"Why would you want to go there?"

"Um... Well…" Percy realized that this girl was a demigod.

"We're demigods. My father is Poseidon. Athena is her mother. My father sent us here. He said that I had a brother or half-brother, I mean, here that I really needed to meet." Percy explained. The girl's face grew even darker.

"Oh my gosh," she said quietly, "Hector," she said under her breathe.

"Do you know who that might be?" Percy asked.

"Yes I know who you are looking for. His name is Hector. Hector Del'rose. He is a son of Poseidon. Though I don't think your Poseidon is ours." She said. "If you wait here I will be right out to take you to Hector." She said. Annabeth took a deep breath as the girl walks out.

"Percy," she looked at him. Percy squeezed her hand gently.

"It'll be alright. Just remember, we are surrounded by water. And my dad gave you that ability to go under when I'm under. It will be alright. If we need to escape, you know where to go." She nodded as the girl came back.

"My name is Helen Hamilton." She said.

"Percy Jackson," Percy stretched his hand out. Helen shook it then turned to Annabeth.

"Annabeth Chase," Annabeth nodded.

"Well Percy and Annabeth I think you need to come with me so Lucas, Hector, Cassandra and I can explain." Helen showed them the way out.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Arethusa:This is a Starcrossed/ PJO cross over. I'm so sorry if there is anything wrong with it please let me know. Love the feed back. I do not own any of these characters. THANK YOU SO MUCH_**

* * *

"Can you explain to us what is going on?" Annabeth asked as they walked out of the store.

"Yeah… Hang on a moment." Helen said as she took out her phone.

"Hey Luke? Can you come here?" Helen said into the phone. "No no nothing is wrong…. Just… these two people are here…. They say they are demigods….." She said. "yeah I was going to come over… I just don't think I should carry them and start flying." Helen smirked to herself.

"Thanks Luke. See you soon." Helen hung up the phone and turned to Percy.

"So… son of Poseidon…?" She asked. Percy nodded his head.

"Um yeah… kinda was a shock to me when Dad said that I had a brother, even half. I have another half- brother…" Percy started to explain. He was really happy to talk about Tyson. Tyson was one of his best friends.

"Well I wouldn't really consider Hector your brother…. Even half." Helen muttered. Then a black SUV pulled up. A boy smiled and got out.

"Hey Helen." He went over and kissed her.

"Lucas, not now," Helen scolded him, smiling though. The boy grinned devilishly. Helen rolled her eyes.  
"Come on Lucas we gotta get them to the house. He needs to meet Hector and she needs to meet Cassandra." Helen got to the car. Percy looked at Annabeth. She was worrying her lip. He looked into her grey eyes to see her worried about where they were taking them. He took her hand and held it tight, not too tight though. Percy gasped along with Annabeth when they fully took a look at the boy. He looked exactly like Percy's dad. The boy looked at Percy weird, but Percy couldn't stop staring at the boy; he looked that much like his father.

"Lucas." The boy held out his hand to shake. Percy shook his hand. "Is something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Percy." He said than looked at Annabeth. "This is Annabeth."

"No," Annabeth said. "Nothing is wrong… you just… look exactly like his father." She explained

"Nice to meet you two, and alright…. I guess. Helen why don't you drive and then I can listen to these two stories? Take the long way." Lucas said as he got into the passenger side of the car. Helen nodded and got into the car. Percy and Annabeth got into the back.

"So tell me, what house are you in?" Lucas looked at them.

"House?" Annabeth looked confused. And Percy knew then that this wasn't good, because Annabeth was confused. Lucas nodded

"Yeah House. You said you guys were demigods… how do you not know the Houses then?" Lucas said.

"Um… the only houses we have are the cabins." Percy said.

"Where are you guys from exactly?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Camp Half-Blood, Long Island." Annabeth informed him.

"Never heard of it." Lucas said. Annabeth shrugged.

"We don't really go around displaying "COME TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD WHERE MONSTERS DON'T EAT YOU OR ATTACK YOU". It would just attract more monsters."

"Monsters?" Helen asked.

"Uh yeah… don't you have to deal with monsters?" Okay, Percy thought, if they don't have to deal with monsters I am so moving here.

"Not really, just the stupid gods." Lucas shrugged.

"Really!? Holy Hephatitus can we move here Annabeth? Leo would love it and Piper and Jason always wanted somewhere small to settle down." Percy smiled.

"Percy Shhh, I told you we will talk about that later." Annabeth shushed him.

"Who… who are your parents exactly….?" Lucas asked.

"Athena, and his is Poseidon." Annabeth said.

"Ahhh yeah I see it now, the grey eyes, blond hair." Lucas nodded. Annabeth smiled. Percy remembered when he first realized how beautiful Annabeth was, her long blond hair was up in a ponytail, like it always was, and she was leading their quest in the labyrinth. He was proud of his girlfriend; together they had accomplished A LOT. Not only surviving the titan war, but also Tartarus.

"You two really need to talk to my dad…" Lucas said. Helen nodded and pulled into the driveway of a huge house.

"Wow… that is defiantly bigger than the big house back at camp." Percy mumbled under his breath. Annabeth nodded.

"The structure is faulty though." Annabeth muttered. Percy snorted a little. They got out of the car and followed Lucas and Helen up the steps. Lucas slipped his hand through Helen's. Percy looked at Annabeth.

"Aphrodite maybe." She whispered to him. He nodded and walked up with Annabeth. Lucas opened the door and the four of them walked in.

"Hector! Dad!" Lucas yelled. Two men appeared in the hallway.  
"Lucas seriously? Don't yell. Cassandra and Jason are both asleep." One of the guys said.

"Well it's kinda an emergency." Lucas said. "Who do these two look like?" he gestures to Percy and Annabeth. Both the two men looked at them.

"Wow…." The other man said.

"Holy crap!" The first man said.

"Athena and Poseidon." The both said at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Arethusa here! Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been crazyyyyyy busy. So I've heard that I've got some favorites. THANK YOU SOOOOOO MUCH! It made me so happy to learn that someone liked the story. Alright sorry I won't blabber on much longer.

You know what I'm gonna say. I don't own any of the characters. Gotta thank Uncle Rick and Josephine Angelini for these characters. This is a long chapter. I hope you like!

"Wow, these cookies are amazing Mrs. Delarose. Thank you so much." Annabeth smiled as Percy took another bite.

"Oh please call me Noel."

"Um… alright," Percy smiled. "If only they were blue." Annabeth laughed.

"Your mom would be going crazy if these were blue. She'd want the recipe." Annabeth smiled. Percy nodded and smiled. Noel raised her eyebrow.

"Oh I should explain. It was just me and my mom when I was growing up, and my mom loved the color blue, so did I, so my mom would make all of my food blue." Percy smiled.

"That's… quiet a story." She said. Percy nodded.

"Yeah my childhood was awesome." Percy laughed.

"Annabeth, Percy can you come with me?" Helen came into the huge kitchen. Percy stood. Annabeth looked up at him, but then stood.

"Wait hang on," Percy said as he reached around and then grabbed two more cookies and then followed Annabeth and Helen. They walked down a long hallway that had a lot of pictures on it. It led to a door which Helen opened to show a huge library. The two men that has first greeted Percy and Annabeth were in there with Lucas. They were talking.

"…figure out where they came from and if they are serious," one of the guys were says. The other guy looked up.

"Alright I think it's time we introduced ourselves formally." He stood and went over to Percy and Annabeth.

"I'm Castor. I'm Lucas' and Cassandra's father and Noel is my wife." The man claiming to be Castor held out his hand to shake. Percy shook his hand.

"I'm Percy Jackson. This is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase." Castor nodded.

"Very nice to meet you," he smiled. Annabeth smiled.

"I'm Hector. I'm the cousin." The other guy came over; Hector.

"Percy," Percy nodded.

"So we hear you two are demigods." Castor sat down in one of the huge chairs. Lucas was sitting on the arm of the chair. A girl was sitting across from him, watching Percy and Annabeth.

"Yes sir, Poseidon is Percy's father and Athena is my mother." Annabeth started to explain. Helen moved over to Lucas and muttered something. Lucas snorted and tried to hide a smile. Castor glared up at Lucas.

"Sorry dad," Lucas looked down.

"Alright well let's get started. Where do you two live?" Castor said.

"In the summer we go to Camp Half-Blood," Percy started to explain, "It's a camp for half-bloods, or demigods, who are tired of being chased by monsters. Though we hear you guys don't have to deal with monsters like we do." He said.

"What kind of monsters are we talking about?" Hector asked.

"Any mythical monster you've ever heard of. They start to attack us demigods around the age of 7. Most kids… most don't make it to the age of 18." Annabeth looked at Percy. He nodded. Percy starting to think about all of his friends who he had watched die. He looked down and then felt Annabeth slip her hand into his. He kept explaining Camp Half-Blood and everything that was his and Annabeth's life. The five other people in the room stood and sat there listening in awe at Percy and Annabeth's story until the end.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! I'm so so sorry that this took so long but I'm getting better with writing! I hope you like this. It's a long chapter and I'm currently working on the next chapter! I don't own any of the characters blah blah blah! Thank you!

* * *

"So you're telling me that Apollo isn't a backstabbing jerk? For us he's horrible. Like a MAJOR jerk." Cassandra was comparing the difference between the gods and goddesses in the different worlds. Annabeth was sitting in the huge library, listening to Cassandra talk, and inputting her own ventures. It was quiet the scene; Annabeth loved every minute of it. Lucas and Percy were off in the backyard, showing each other their different abilities. When Lucas had suggested the idea, Percy was like an excited puppy; saying yes faster than Annabeth had ever seen. Percy never really got to show off his powers. Then she heard Helen walk out there and show off her own powers... and the competition began.

"Oh you are so going down! Sea is way better than the sky!" Annabeth heard Percy yell out.

"What the heck! No way! Who wants to be the son of the stupid Sea god!"

"Oh dear..." Annabeth stood up. "We should go out there. A comment like that will get Percy all lit up."

Cassandra stood up. "Helen should not have said that." They both walked out to the backyard to see Helen floating 12 feet up in the air. Lucas was holding Percy back from trying to reach Helen.

"Percy," Annabeth started. Percy looked back at Annabeth and shook his head.

"Helen you really shouldn't say stuff like that."Cassandra said.

"Come down Helen. Percy won't bite." Annabeth said as she looked at Percy. Percy slumped his shoulders a little and then nodded. "See?" Annabeth said. Helen flew down and went over to Lucas.

"I wasn't in the sky because I was afraid of him." She snapped, "I was in the sky because I was showing him what I can do is just as amazing as what he can says he can do. He hasn't shown us anything yet."

"Helen is technically right." Lucas nodded in agreement with his girlfriend.

"So let me SHOW you what I can do." Percy marched out the door, through the house, and out to the end of the drive way. Everyone followed as he went right to the waters edge and stepped in. "Just watch," he mumbled. He raised his hand and the water raised up into a trident.

"So what? Helen managed to mumble.

"So what you say?" He lifted his hand and water sprayed directly at Helen. And only Helen. She ended up getting soaked, where as Lucas and Cassandra didn't have a drop on them.

Helen gave Percy a death glare, though not one worse than Annabeth's was to Percy, and Percy felt a a little electric shock go through his body. It felt close to something that Thalia would do to him occasionally.

"Hey!" He jumped a little. Helen glared again and went inside, with Lucas following her.

"She shock you?" Hector smirked. Percy nodded and came out of the water. "Well now that that little show has resolved itself, you have a phone call Percy, some guy named Chiron." Hector said. Percy looked back at Annabeth and saw that her face grew worried.

"Come on Annabeth," he said as he lead her in. Her grabbed his phone and answered, "Hello?" Percy said.

"Percy! Good I'm glad you answered," Chiron said.

"Yeah what's going Chiron. You said you were only going to call if it was an emergency." Percy said.

"It is. You and Annabeth need to come back to camp, now. Zeus found out that you were there, well... he is not happy. He is here, awaiting your arrival."


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS. Thank you!**

* * *

"We have to go, emergency back at home. Sorry," Annabeth said to Cassandra.

"Can we do anything to help?" She asked.

"Zeus is angry at us. We don't know why exactly but he's at our camp and we have to go, right now." Annabeth replied.

Percy mumbled. "Zeus is always angry with me."

"We can fly you." Lucas says.

Helen nods, "Yeah we can fly you super quick."

"Are you sure it would be safe for all of us to go?" Cassandra says. "If Zeus is angry, he isn't going to be happy at all."

"Even more reason for us to go," Hector says. "We can explain to him what is going on."

"I just don't like it." Cassandra says crossing her arms over her chest.

Orion came up behind Cassandra and took her hand subtly. "What's going on? Who are these guys?" He asked.

"Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase. Son of Poseidon and daughter of Athena." Cassandra says looking at Orion.

"What? You mean their actual sons and daughters?" He looked a little shocked.

"I'll explain later, right now they need to go with Helen and Lucas." Cassandra said.

"I'm going too." Hector nodded. "I'm actually a little hurt that you would count me out." He said.

"We can't carry that many people Hector." Helen said.

"I can take two trips, I'm faster so it won't take longer than a minute. Just be ready to go when I come back." Lucas nods.

"Alright are you two ready?" Helen looked at Percy and Annabeth. They were holding their bags and nodded.

"Just do us a favor and don't kick or try to get out of our arms when we get up alright?" Lucas says. "It's a lot harder to fly when your passenger is freaking out."

Helen laughed. "It was my first time! I'm sorry." Lucas nudged Helen's shoulder as Helen said that.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and Percy gave Annabeth a smile. She reached over and took his hand. She was ok. She could face whatever crazy thing Zeus was angry about. She had faced many scary things before; including Tartarus. But she had this feeling in the put of her stomach that didn't feel right. She felt like something was incredibly wrong. Helen came over to her; Lucas to Percy. "I'm gonna wrap my arms around your waist alright? Don't freak." She said.

Annabeth nodded and Helen did as she had said. Annabeth took a breathe and closed her eyes, making herself relax. After a moment she couldn't feel the ground anymore. She opened her eyes and saw that she was outside above the roof of the gigantic house. She estimated that she was at least fifty feet above the roof of the house. "Wow," She mumbled quietly.

"Cool huh?" Annabeth heard Helen say. Annabeth nodded and looked over all of the land. Helen started flying, slow at first but then building speed so that she was flying pretty fast. The wind was the only thing she could hear in her ears. "Once I get to New York I need some directions!" Helen yelled over the wind. Annabeth nodded and watched as they flew by city after city. It passed in a burr. She suddenly saw the Statue of Liberty.

"Go to the Sound!" Annabeth yelled. Helen nodded that she got the directions and headed into he familiar Long Island Sound that Annabeth knew so well. She looked down and saw her beloved camp. She saw the red and green strawberry fields ripe with their strawberries and the volleyball court in the sand. She saw the Big House and the Arena. Helen gasped a couple times especially the Lava course. Helen landed on the beach at the same time as Lucas did with Hector. Percy was walking out of the sea.

The next thing that Annabeth saw was darkness.

As Percy was walking out of the water he saw Zeus throw a lightning bolt in Annabeth and Helen's direction.

* * *

_**Hi! Vasudha here! I'm posting this chapter for Arethusa because she's got too much on her plate right now, with school and sports. She wants to let you all know that she won't be able to update for about two weeks instead of her intended one week, but she'll be working on the next chapter asap!**_

_**Reviews are cherished as always!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Thankfully Poseidon had gotten in Annabeth and Helen's way when the bolt hit, or Annabeth and Helen would be fried dusted. The bolt hit his palm and he winced.

"Lord Zeus I understand you're angry, but killing the children would have devisated not only Athena but our entire culture. We can't afford that."

Zeus stormed up to Poseidon.

"Don't get me started on you! Brother you strictly disobeyed me. I told you we needed to keep the two worlds separate. The monsters and villains combined would be worse that's Gaea and Kronos combined." Zeus roared with anger. Percy ran up to Helen and Annabeth. Both the girls were in shock from the lightning bolt. Percy gently took Annabeths hand and got her out of her shock as the two Olympian gods yelled at each other. One by one all of the Olympians showed themselves.

Lucas went over to Helen.

"Helen you alright?" He asked. She slowly nodded. Annabeth stood back up.

"I'm fine, Percy." She said, getting her bearings. He nodded. The gods continued to argue. Finally Poseidon finally struck his trident into the ground so hard, it made a huge BOOMING noise and everyone stopped talking.

"We understand they are a greater threat, but they were a threat worth taking! They needed to know about each other, just like the Romans and Greeks needed to work together. Yes Gaea and Kronos can rise up, but currently we are dealing with a threat that could destroy not only is but the entire world and the galaxy with a snap of his fingers!"

Percy looked around the camp as his father talked; everyone was there. All of the gods, Chiron, Mr. D, all of the campers, EVERYONE. And they were all staring at the gods.

"Do not play me for a fool brother, I know everything that you are speaking about. And that is why I put the rule into place. Yet you defy me." Zeus was angry. Percy had never seen Zeus so angry before. It was incredible. Lightning above struck somewhere in New York as Zeus yelled. Everyone was in awe, even when Zeus was deathly angry, it was beautiful.

"Zeus we should not be discussion this with the children around." Athena stepped in. Zeus looked around and in a flash he was gone. Athena walked over to Percy and Annabeth.

"Annabeth are you alright?"

Annabeth nodded, "yeah I'm alright, I was just shocked." Athena nodded.

"Understandable,"

"Mom what's going to happen?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not entirely sure Annabeth. We will have an emergency meeting. And we'll be discussion for a long time." Annabeth nodded and looked down.

"I will speak with you soon my child, for now rest and talk with Chiron." Athena stood. Annabeth just nodded again and looked at get mom. Athena flashed away and soon all of the gods were gone and the kids were standing there, staring at the spot they were.

"Alright kids! There will be a campfire tonight. Percy, Annabeth please bring the new... Children to the big house." Chiron turned and started to walk/ trot to the big house. Helen, Lucas and Hector stared in awe at Chiron.

"We've only ever learned about him." Lucas said.

"Your one of the best trainers ever!" Hector said. The boys where awestruck, which made Percy very happy. For him, this was his camp, and for someone to be awestruck from his camp made him feel proud. Chiron smile,

"Yes I am. Thank you very much. Why don't we go in and you can have some lemonade and tell me your story." They walked into the Big House. Now even Helen was awestruck- for Chiron could walk freely as his horse self through the house.

"Percy could you please turn off my music and get us some lemonade?" He asked. Percy nodded and did what his trainer asked then went and sat next to Annabeth at the ping pong table.

"Let's start with your names and where you live." Chiron said, transforming into his wheelchair. Helen gasped.

"What...?" She said utterly confused.

"Oh well I felt I should sit, so I compacted back into my wheelchair or what I am around mortals." Chiron explained. Helen nodded. Each of the three, Lucas, Helen, and Hector, gave their name and the house they were in. Chiron seemed to know exactly what they were talking about.

"Chiron you've heard of this before?" Percy asked. Chiron nodded,

"Oh yes! There was an age when your people and their people were living together. It was very very brief and then Zeus put in act the law that neither side could have contact with each other and they were separated. But I used to train some people very much like Hector and Lucas and Helen."

"Really? That's insane." Percy said. Chiron shrugged and nodded. Percy looked over at Annabeth. She looked exhausted. Percy stood.

"Chiron I think Annabeth needs to rest. She was just almost struck with lightning." Chiron nodded in agreement and Annabeth was about to argue but Percy walked over saying,

"Come on Wise Girl." He helped her out and they walked out of the Big House. Annabeth stopped outside on the porch. Percy hugged her again and she hugged him tight. Now Annabeth was never one to ask for comfort or show weakness, but when she did, Percy knew he defiantly needed to be there for her.

"Why don't we go call your dad and my mom and then you can sleep?" Percy asked gently. She nodded, her head still laid on his shoulder.

"Alright," Percy gently took her hand and lead her to Cabin 3. She went and sat next to the fountain in the middle of the room and Percy threw in his coin.

"Oh Iris, hear my call and accept my offering," he said, "Sally Jackson, New York." He said and sat next to Annabeth. Percy's moms face come on the water.

"Percy? Annabeth? How are you? How was the trip? Did you meet him?" She asked. Percy nodded.

"Yeah his name is Hector but it's really weird. They aren't like us mom, they're demigods, but a different kind. And Zeus found out, and apparently he had a law against us ever communicating with them. He came to the camp and well..." Percy looked at Annabeth. Annabeth shuddered. Percy wrapped his arm around her gently.

"He threw his lightning bolt and if Poseidon hasn't stopped it..." He stopped short, but his mom understood what he was saying.

"Annabeth, sweetie, are you alright?" Sally asked.

"Yeah I... I'm alright." Annabeth spoke for the first time in a while. One sign that she wasn't alright.

"We just wanted to update you." Percy spoke. His mom nodded.

"I bet they will have a long meeting about that. Your father told you to go for a reason. Let me know what happens." Sally smiled. Percy nodded.

"We will mom. Love you. Talk to you later." He smiled.

"Love you sweetie." She said and Percy waved his hand through the water and the image faded.

"We'll call your dad later, after you've slept. Annabeth does it have to do with Tartarus?" Percy asked gently. She nodded and started crying. Percy wrapped his arms around her and held her. She buried her face in his shirt and they sat there for a while before Percy gently picked her up and carried her to the bottom bunk bed and laid her on the bed. The rule of no campers in other cabins had be changed for Percy and Annabeth, they sometimes needed to sleep in the same bed, him holding her. For Annabeth the trauma of Tartarus had come later than Percy. She constantly had nightmares, memories, shakes, cold and hot flashes. Because of this Chiron had allowed for them to be in the same room. Plus the first week Annabeth had nightmares, she would cry until Percy got a hold of her and she relaxed. No one could calm her down except Percy. Annabeth was a lot more vulnerable now, Percy knew this. He didn't treat her any different than before, just now whenever she needed to be comforted, Percy would. He didn't degrade her for it. No one did. Percy could hear Annabeth trying to control her breathing.

"Good girl," he smiled. She was getting better with controlling the panic attacks. She smiled a little before closing her eyes and sleeping.

* * *

_**Vasudha: Ahhh! Sorry about the day-late update! Things were a little busy, as warned last chapter, and it didn't help matters that things got a whole bunch busier for both Arethusa and I! Busy schedules meant it was hard for Arethusa to send the Chapter to me, and hard for me to find time to beta-read it and post it. We hope you enjoy! See you next week!**_


	7. Chapter 7

As Nico walked through the camp, thinking to himself, he heard a popping sound. He looked to were the sound was popping from and found the new girl, Helen, with little electric sparks flying off her fingers. She was sitting alone by the water, one of the many places Nico hated. She was deep in concentration, but also pain, like mastering the electricity hurt her. He knew he shouldn't say anything. He had something he needed to do, then he needed to leave. Nico walked up to the Big House as Chiron clipped out.

"Nico! Hello son!" He smiled. Nico looked up at him.

"Chiron," he nodded.

"Is there something I can help you with? You know you are always welcome here." Chiron said with a hint of concern.

"Yeah I know, I was just hoping... Well is there..." Now that he was here, Nico was greatly regretting his decision to ask. Fortunately Chiron knew exactly what Nico was asking.

"Ahh well, why don't you come in and meet someone... Someone who isn't related to you but will soon have a very great connection to you if what I think will happen." Chiron led him inside. A blond haired boy who reminded Nico a lot like Jason was sitting with a dark haired boy who looked uncanny like Poseidon. They were talking quietly.

"Uhem..." Chiron interrupted. The two boys looked up and at Chiron, then Nico.

"Lucas, meet Nico, son of Hades." Chiron introduced the two boys.

"Chiron if he doesn't have the connection I was looking for why am I here?" Nico said. Lucas looked hurt.

"Because Lucas could be the next King of the Undead, that is to say that his tests go the way the Furies want them to." Chiron said. Lucas looked down, like he was shameful of what had happened- embarrassed.

"What? But... That's not possible. I'M the next King... If I'm needed." Nico said, bitter. He only had this one thing. "I didn't really think through what I told Hades when I said it," Lucas said. "Obviously not," Nico snapped.

"I'm sorry dude, if there is anything I can do to fix it for you I will," Lucas said.

"Yeah I bet you will," Nico muttered and stood. "How did you even manage to make that sort of deal with Hades?! I don't think that's possible."

"Um... Well it was sort of spur of the moment." Lucas said finally looking up.

"Lucas wasn't in his right mind when he made the deal," Hector says. "He thought he had lost everything. All of his family, everything."

"That doesn't excuse anything!" This was just making Nico angrier. He glared at both of them. They didn't understand! They didn't understand that he HAD lost everything. All of his family, his family, his happiness. And he was doing better than both those boys combined. Nico almost let that out, but he held his tongue.

"Like hell it doesn't matter," Hector shot.

"Chiron, thanks for this," Nico muttered and walked out. He was going straight for his cabin when he saw the girl again. The new one. She wasn't working with electricity, she was asleep. She was mumbling in her sleep.

"Nico...have to warn," her head went back and forth continually mumbling. He watched her for a little while and suddenly she woke up very startled. "Umm... Who are you?" She asked timidly.

"Ni... Nico," he replied.

"You're Nico?!" She jumped up. He nodded. "I... I need to talk to you." She said.

"I heard," he nodded. She blushed.

"I was talking?" He just nodded again. "Umm... Your dad, Hades, he said that you needed to stay up here, something about a Automatons." She shook her head thoroughly confused.

Nico knew the Automatons. He knew them too well. "The Automatons? What did he say exactly? Why didn't he just send for me?" He asked sitting next to her. She then proceeded to tell him everything.

"Do you know what it all means? What are the Automatons? Why couldn't he talk with you?" The girl asked way too many questions.

"I'm sure it's nothing. It's Persaphone driving him crazy and he wants sympathy." Nico lied. He couldn't have the everyone freaking out about Automatons.

"But... Persaphone is so nice..." The girl didn't look impressed with his lie.

"Well I don't know who you met but especially around this time she gets... Cranky and it drives him crazy," Nico shrugged.

"Oh..." She nodded and looked down.

"Don't think too much of it," Nico stood.

"Um... Alright." She started to stand.

"Helen?" Lucas and Hector were walking towards Nico and the girl.

"Hey, how did it go?" She asked.

"Um listen Nico, I'm sorry about it. I honestly don't want the position. Maybe if we both talk to Hades he will forgive the debt." Lucas suggested.

Nico sighed. "I don't think you understand," he mumbled. "A promise like that, especially with a god, isn't one you can just 'forgive'. The gods take it very seriously. And ghosts don't even come to you!" He said.

"What? Yeah they do." Lucas said. "Maybe in the Underworld where they go to ANY living being, but up here, it's different. Your not a child of Hades. I am." He turned to start walk away.

"Why do you even care so much?! It's not like you will be King!" Hector called. Nico didn't say anything, just kept his head down and walked to his cabin. He heard Hector, Lucas and Helen talking. Right then and there, Nico decided that even though Lucas and Hector looked a lot like Jason and Percy, they were nothing alike.

* * *

_**Sorry 'bout that! That's my fault... things got a little crazy on my end, so even though Arethusa had the chapter ready on Thursday, I couldn't update until today. Sorry about being four days late... :( Hopefully things will have cleared up enough that we'll get the next update to you on next Thursday though. Both of us hope you enjoy the chapter! And reviews are MUCH enjoyed and appreciated.**_

_**-Vasudha**_


	8. Chapter 8

Shoving his door open, Nico stormed into his room. He was furious. How dare they? How dare they take away his right? They had no right to do that to him. He sat on the floor and laid down, staring at the dimly lit ceiling. This is why he preferred solitude and the dead over actual human interaction. The dead didn't impede on his feelings, the dead never have their opinion, well except his fathers advisors and some other higher ranking dead, but other wise they listened to what he said and never shot him down. He laid on the floor, which in times like this, he laid on quiet a lot. It helped him clear his mind, think about his options. He was doing such a thing when there was a knock on his door. He sprung up. No one ever knocked on his cabin door. He slowly walked to the door and opened it to see Annabeth standing there. Her hands were holding a small book.

"Um... I was hoping you could help me?" She asked. Over the last few months since she was back from Tartarus, Nico had been waiting for her to crack, and now it was happening, and Nico felt bad for her. He could imagine the nightmares, the constant checking over your back with worry, the constant fear. She had wrinkles around her eyes, showing Nico she hasn't slept well for a while.

"Uh... Sure? Where would you like to go?" He said. He couldn't turn her down, even though every fiber of his being told him to do it, he couldn't. She had been through some pretty crappy stuff.

"Could we just go to the beach?" She said. He hesitated then nodded and walked out of his cabin. "Um... Does Percy know of this?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah, he was the one who suggested this. He said that if anyone makes fun of us, he'd handle it." She hugged her book tighter to her chest. Nico just nodded and walked down to the beach. Annabeth followed, her head down. Nico stopped and sat down on the log. She sat down next to him, her blond hair spilling over her shoulder. She opened her book, and Nico saw it was some sort of journal. She flipped to the very first page and looked up.

"These are accounts of all the nightmares I've had since Tartarus." She said, her voice growing quiet.

"Can I see them?" Nico said gently, trying to comfort her. She handed and handed him the journal. He started to read the first page. He noted that all of her nightmares involved monsters that she had faced with Percy in Tartarus. They sounded exactly the same to the truth of what happened except in each dream, something was just a little off. And then in the last few pages she had described the monsters as metallic, which worried Nico.

"I know you may not want to bring these nightmares up, but I just have a few questions, with the last three pages." He said after finishing the book. She hesitated, took a deep breathe, then nodded.

"Alright, go ahead."

"When you say metallic, can you describe it a little more?" He looked up at her. She nodded. "It was like they were robots kind of. The first dream, it was easy to get away and I wasn't as scared because Kelli and her group weren't able to move as swiftly as they wished. But the second and third dream, it seemed like they had figured out better how to move and how the system worked."

"Oh gosh, it's getting worse." Nico mumbled.

"What? What's getting worse?" Annabeth looked up.

"Um... It's nothing. Just something I need to figure out. But it doesn't have anything to do with you or your dreams," Nico lied. Annabeth raise her eyebrow and then hesitantly nodded.

"Alright," She sighed. He pulled out a tiny coin.

"This might help some, with the nightmares. But the other things, flashes of memory, I don't think you can ever get rid of them, I know I haven't." He sighed. She took the coin. "Just put it under your pillow and the nightmares like that should go away," He stood.

"Thank you Nico," she stood grabbing her book. He nodded.

"You're welcome," he said as the dinner bell rang. They walked up to the dinner Pavilion where everyone was gathering. Percy came up to the two.

"Hey," he smiled. Nico saw Annabeth lean into Percy and Percy held onto her. Nico could see the pain in both their eyes. They had never really told all of their story, some of it was hidden just between the two of them.

They got to the pavilion, and Nico went to his lone table. He watched as Annabeth gently squeezed Percy then went to her table, as did Percy. Everyone quieted as Chiron stood up.

"I have decided, after seeing each one of our guests, that we will not be having our game of capture the flag tonight." He stated, and everyone's moans filled the air.

"Now everyone. It would not be right for me to allow it," Chiron scolded.

"Now lets all eat and go to the campfire!" He smiled and everyone went and gave their food sacrifice to their parents. Eventually Nico went up and gave some of his food to his dad.

"Tell me where the Automatons are, please," he whispered, then went back to his seat. Everyone sat, and ate, and talked. Then when everyone was done, they all headed down to the campfire. Nico sat in his spot up higher and watched. He saw the three new people with Chiron and Mr. D. They looked astonished, they had never seen a magical campfire that grew higher as people sang. He remember his first day at camp, and then shuddered. No, he couldn't allow himself to think about those painful memories. Not now, now he had to figure out what his dad was talking about. After the campfire, everyone went to their cabins. Nico was one of the last and he saw Percy and Annabeth talking.

"I'll be right in my cabin if you need anything, don't hesitate to come and get me." Percy promised. She nodded as Percy walked her to her cabin.

"Night, Seaweed Brain," Her voice was so quiet, Nico could barely hear her. Percy smiled and gently kissed her forehead and whispered,

"Night, Wise Girl, sleep tight," She slipped into her cabin and Percy stood their for a minute then looked down and walked away. He looked up and saw Nico.

"Thanks Nico." Percy nodded to him.

"For... For what?" Nico asked.

"For helping her, me. I worry about her a lot. I mean... She didn't really snap until now. And it's bad. She can't even close her eyes without seeing something terrifying. I know she hasn't told me everything too..." Percy ran his hand through his black hair. Nico let out a sigh.

"I just... I know how it feels to have those nightmares." Percy nodded again.

"Oh... And I wanted to apologize for Lucas and Hector. I heard what they said, and that wasn't right. Their jerks."

"Why do you need to apologize for them? They aren't you not are they controlled by you." Nico shrugged.

"Yeah but I brought them, I feel accountable for them."

"Don't, it's okay. Good night Percy." And with that the two boys went to their cabins.


	9. Chapter 9

Percy woke up the next day feeling more discouraged than ever. He had one his worst dreams was twelve again, fighting his best friend, the Minotaur. Except, this time the Minotaur was mechanical. But being mechanical wasn't any less scarier. He had almost killed Percy, had almost rammed his horn into Percy's stomach, when he was awoken by the fierce knocking on his door. He scrambled out of bed and went to the door. Grover was standing there, shaking.

"Grover what's wrong?" He asked.

"Annabeth won't wake up. And there's a mechanical version of the Minotaur trying to get through the border." He bleated. Percy didn't say anything but threw on his breastplate, grabbed Riptide and flew after Grover the border of the camp. Almost the entire camp had formed around the mechanical Minotaur. It roared, angrier than ever. Percy saw Lucas, Hector and Helen all standing with wide eyes at the beast. Then Percy saw Nico. He ran over to him.

"I know you can fight, but I need you to watch Annabeth, guard her please." Percy begged him. Nico nodded swiftly and ran to the Athena cabin. Percy knew Annabeth would be safe, but he could help but worry for his girlfriend. Another roar pulled him out of his thoughts and back at the matter at hand. He pulled the cap off of Riptide and the pen grew into his beloved sword. Everyone looked at Percy, because...well this was the Minotaur. This was his monster. He took a deep breathe and walked over nearer to the beast.

"Guard the boarder, nothing gets in! He could be a trap for others to get in. I'll deal with him!" He shouted and immediately everyone fell into their place on the border. Percy stepped outside the border and the Minotaur turned to him. Percy could have sworn that he was smiling. "AHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGG!" The monster bellowed. Percy's heart was in his throat, so his battle cry sounded like "RADGARRRRR" instead of "ROARRRRRRR" Percy charged right as the Minotaur charged. He bent down as he was running to spear Percy with his horn, but Percy ducked under, running underneath the monster and stabbing the monster on the inside of the thigh. The monster bellowed, but instead of disintegrating it just swat at Percy.

"Of course," Percy grumbled. He duck and rolled quickly to get out of the way. Before the Minotaur could turn, Percy stabbed him right where the mechanical body met with the leg. The Minotaur yelled so loudly, Percy's ear drums burst. The monster shuddered and fell to the ground. Without a second thought, Percy ran back into the camp before the Minotaur could get up. Chiron was waiting for him.

"Where's Annabeth?" He asked.

"Her cabin, she hasn't woken up," Chiron responded. Percy muttered as he flew to Annabeths cabin. He opened the door to find Nico on the ground next to a sleeping Annabeth. At the sound of the door opening, Nico flew around, grabbing his sword, ready to attack.

"Percy," he mumbled.

"The Minotaur, it's mechanical, just like in Annabeths dreams." Percy rambled, his mouth going on automatic. Nico stood.

"I'll handle it, stay with her, she's having a nightmare." Nico replied as he walked to the door. Percy nodded and went over to Annabeths bed, where her face was pale, almost as pale as Nico, and her whole body was sweating and shaking. Percy took off his breastplate and set Riptide next to the plate. Then he laid down next to Annabeth and held her closing. He tried to calm her down. After about fifteen minutes, Annabeths body sagged against Percy's. She mumbled something, Percy couldn't understand as she woke up.

"Percy..." She whispered. Percy wiped her eyes gently.

"Tell me about it," he whispered back, gently.

"The Minotaur, it was back, it was mechanical. It... It... Killed you," she bit her lip, trying not to cry,

"Annabeth can I tell you something? I just fought the same Minotaur that you dreamed of. I don't have a scratch on my body." Annabeth looked up at him startled. "Really?" Percy nodded. Annabeth hugged him tight.

"I'm tired of being this way Percy. I'm tired of the dreams and I'm tired of being quiet. I've changed, in a bad way." Annabeth admitted.

"I know that feeling," Percy sighed.

"I stopped fighting it, I let Tartarus in. I'm done doing that." Annabeth sat up. Percy watched her. She had finally pulled herself out of her slump. Percy was proud of her. He smiled and stood with her. "Come on Seaweed Brain we need together out there and help clean up." She pulled on her armor and walked out. Percy quickly followed and they helped finish cleaning up the mess of the Minotar.

* * *

_**Arethusa: IM SO SORRY IT'S SO LATE I KINDA FORGOT A LITTLE BUT IT HERE PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF IT TOTALLY SUCKS AND I NEED TO TAKE ANOTHER WEEK THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME THANK YOUUUUU**_ _**Vasudha: I'm afraid things will be slow updating on my side as well. Summer vacation will unfortunately have a rocky, crazy start, so I won't be able to post as well as I thought I would.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Arethusa_**:_** I'm so sorry this is late! I hope that the content makes up for the timing!**_

"This place... Their lives are invested in the gods. I didn't realize that so much hinged on the gods," Hector muttered as he paced in their cabin. They, because of their lengthy stay, were put in a cabin that didn't have a god or goddess with it. It was a spare cabin essentially. Lucas was sitting on the bed, leaning against the wall. "We knew that Hector," he sighed. "But literally, if anyone of theses kids gets fed up with the gods and leaves, everyone will be screwed! We didn't know that!" He looked at Helen. She sighed. "Hector why is this so surprising?" "Because I saw a kid here who looked like she was 12!" Hector was getting mad. Why were these two not understanding what he was? "You guys! Have you even talked to some of these kids? Listened to their adventures? 12 and 13 and 14 year olds are killing monsters we've only ever heard! Annabeth and Percy were in TARTARUS! How can you not be amazed by that?" Lucas stood. "It's not that's not amazing but it's embarrassing knowing what we've done and listening to what they've done. We had one battle, the kids have had five. And they all know exactly who their godly parentage is. We have dumb houses, were so separate from them Hector." "Yeah we are. We can learn from them!" The look on Lucas' face told him everything Hector needed to know, they were uncomfortable here. "I need some air, you two can be infuriating," Hector rolled his eyes as he opened the door and walked down the steps. It was after noon, he saw a lot of the campers doing their activities, riding Pegasus and shooting arrows. He looked toward the beach and he saw Percy, Annabeth, and Nico walking. Percy was holding Annabeths hand. Even from far away Hector could tell she was looking and feeling better. She had put her hair into a pony tail and the paleness was gone from her face. She was smiling as Percy was telling Nico something. Nico... That kid was strange. Hector didn't trust him, he was too quiet. Nico gave Percy a small very small smiled, but it was there. "She was so confused it was hilarious. And all of her kids were furious, they actually believed Annabeth!" Percy said, laughing. "Why is it so hard to believe Annabeth, I mean I believed her." Hector smiled. "There was no reason to lie to you guys, you believed it as if you had been waiting for it." Annabeth said. Hector shrugged, "True, true, what are you guys talking about?" "Our encounter with Night." Percy explained, but Hector still didn't understand. He knew of Night, and all of her children, but the part where they encountered confused him. "Tartarus, she was there, her palace is there." Annabeth explained better. "Oh," Hector nodded. He wanted so badly to ask about the Minotaur, but he figured that he shouldn't and it was a touchy subject. Fortunately he didn't have to say anything. "Do we know anything about the attack yesterday?" Percy looked down. "Uh, yes and no." Nico quietly looked down. "After the war, most of the Automatons were put in Tartarus. Some of them are getting out. There are literally as many Automatons as actual monsters and enemies. The ones that weren't put into Tartarus were used as personal slaves to the gods." Nico explained. "What don't we know?" Annabeth asked. "How they are about to get out of Tartarus." Nico stared down. Hector rubbed his face. He was always in the strategy planning group, but this was unlike anything he had ever seen before. "Alright, can anyone reach out to the gods or goddess and try and figure out who or what is letting these beasts and monsters out?" He asked. Nico nodded, "I think I could try to get back to the Underworld and talk with my dad and some other old friends." "Perfect you do that, and report back as quickly as possible, we need to know what were dealing with here, exactly." Hector said. Nico nodded, then looked at Percy and Annabeth and walked the other way to his cabin. "Uh... Oh, sorry, I totally didn't mean to take your role over." Hector said. "It's alright," Percy nodded, "I understand what it's like, just to start giving out orders like that." He sighed. Hector nodded and walked with them. "How long have you two been together?" The sentence just sprung out, and as soon as he asked, Hector felt weird about asking. But the question reminded him of Andy. "Unofficially or officially?" Percy laughed. "Um unofficially?" Hector asked, slightly confused. "I think we both had feelings for each other at twelve," Percy started. "But we didn't actually start going out until we were sixteen," Annabeth finished. "Wow," Hector looked at them. He was amazed. After hearing about all of the battles and wars Percy and Annabeth had been through, they seemed happy enough just holding hands. "Didn't you say you had a girlfriend?" Annabeth asked. Hector laughed and nodded, "Yeah there is only one girl crazy enough to put up with me. Her names Andy." Percy laughed, like he knew what Hector meant. "How long have Lucas and Helen been going out?" Annabeth asked. "Unofficially or officially?" Hector smiled. "Unofficially they were like secretly in love with each other when they first met, but they didn't actually start going out until right before our war with the gods." "It's like they were made for each other," Percy commented. "We could say the same about you two," Hector smiled. Annabeth's cheeks turned slightly red. "What happened with Lucas in the Underworld, making that deal with Hades?" Annabeth asked, and instantly looked like she was scowling herself for the question. Hector sighed, "You have to understand, Helen and Lucas were made for each other. Helen's mom, came and almost ruined everything for them, making everyone believe that they were cousins, which they weren't. Lucas believe that he had nothing left, I was kinda banished and hated, he couldn't have Helen, things just weren't working out. He went to the Underworld thinking it was his only option." "But things got worked out?" Percy asked. Hector nodded, "Yeah, it was proven that they weren't cousins, and Helen got the Furries to stop their curse, which made everyone hating me. And Helen convinced them in the Underworld that Lucas isn't a good king, so they postponed kinda his test for the thrown. He'll have it later, and I'm thinking he's going to fail it on purpose," Hector smiled. Annabeth smiled and was about to say something when a tree nymph ran up. "There are some people at the boarder, they say they know him!" She pointed to Hector. The three looked at each other and started to run up. When they got there, Hector saw Andy, Orion, and Cassandra. "Andy! What are you doing here!" Hector went over. "Hector! Tell them to let us in!" She pounded on the invisible wall border. "Hector you know them?" Annabeth looked at Hector. He nodded. "It's Andy, Orion and Lucas's older sister Cassandra." "I Annabeth Chase, allow you into the camp." Annabeth recited. Then Andy, Orion and Cassandra were then able to get into the camp. Andy ran over to Hector and hugged him. Then a minute later she smacked his arm. "You said you would call when you got here safely!" She glared at him. "I'm sorry! It got complicated and I couldn't use my phone here. But what are you doing here?" Hector asked. "We got worried when no one called and updated us. It was a miracle that we even found this camp." She looked around, taking everything in from the camp. "Whoa... Apollo?" Cassandra mumbled. The very same was standing with his arms crossed, smirking at Cassandra.


	11. Chapter 11

**Arethusa: I'm sorry about** **last chapters bad formatting! I totally forgot about that! I'm sorry I'm getting better with it so just hang on there with me! Hope you like this chapter!**

"Lord Apollo!" Cassandra exclaimed.  
"Oh sweetheart! How flattering!" Apollo laughed.  
"There you guys are!" Rachel came and gave Annabeth then Percy a hug.  
"Oh, Apollo," she bowed.  
"And there she is! One of the greatest Oracles of her time!" Apollo smiled. Rachel blushed  
"Well I'm not THAT great," she shrugged.  
"Are you kidding?! Your one of the best! You and Cassandra here are the two best Oracles I've ever seen!" Apollo smiled his bright charming smile.  
"Not to be rude or anything Apollo, but what are you doing here? Aren't all of the gods and goddesses supposed to be in the council arguing about whether or not to blast us to pieces?" Percy asked.  
Apollo smiled,  
"Well you see, as I am one of the greatest gods, I was able to slip out for just a minute. Especially to see the two best oracles of their time!" He exclaimed, his charm radiating off of him.  
"Oh right of course, please excuse my stupidity," Percy mumbled. Apollo smiled,  
"Well of course your forgiven!" He laughed, a very booming laugh, and then looked to Rachel and Cassandra.  
"Alright, the two amazing oracles and I must have a few words before I have to jet back to the meeting." He started to walk to the Apollo cabin. Both the girls followed him in. Percy sighed angrily as Annabeth said,  
"Seaweed Brain you can't let them get to you. I know they are infuriating and arrogant and you can be angry all you want, but don't let that anger fuel you." She went quiet, remembering the hatred and anger that fueled Luke. Percy nodded,  
"I won't Wise Girl, I won't let that happen. I'm in control." He nodded as he gently squeezed her hand. Annabeth squeezed back.  
"Percy do you think that Tartarus is letting the Automatons because he's angry we defeated him? He could be attacking us both mentally and physically, hoping that we snap."  
"Honestly Annabeth, that is exactly what I think." He sounded grim, but whenever he talked about anything having to do with Tartarus, he was grim. Annabeth sighed and looked down.  
"But I know that he's only got three people from this camp who he could have power over: Nico, you and me. And he doesn't have power over you anymore. I don't think he has power over Nico, so it's only me. And if he ever did, Ill fight it."  
What Annabeth didn't know was Percy was already fighting Tartarus. He was already getting nightly nightmares, some of them Tartarus actually spoke himself. Percy already knew he was one of the most powerful demigods, but to have The Lord of Tartarus was actually taking the time to speak to Percy in his dreams, then he was more powerful than he thought.  
"Percy? Earth to Percy?" Annabeth snapped her fingers in front of his face. He blinked.  
"What? Yeah yeah I'm here." He shook his head. She nodded and they walked back to Percy's cabin.  
"Don't we ever get a break. We can't ever say no, we're not going to fight for them, why can't someone else take the lead for a change?" Percy sighed.  
"I know, I feel exhausted of fighting. But they need us. They need our power. I hope someone can come up after this." Annabeth muttered. She reached up and kissed his cheek.  
"I'm going to go talk with Malcom, do some thinking." She said quietly. Percy nodded,  
"Alright Ill see you at dinner."  
Annabeth nodded and turned, walking to her cabin. Percy went inside his cabin and sat at his bunk, exhausted. He laid down and put his pillow over his head and moaned. He was utterly exhausted. He soon got his wish of sleep, but it wasn't a dreamless sleep like he was hoping. It was filled with Tartarus dreams. He woke up to more bounding on his door. He, very dazed, got out of his bed and walked to the door. Nico was there, breathless.  
"Percy..." He wheezed, "they are coming."

Sent from my iPod


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm so sorry that I'm a little late but it's here. Please give reviews. Any and all reviews good and bad are helping me get to be a better writer! Thank you thank you thank you so much!**

Percy ran out, adjusting his breastplate. All of the campers, plus Helen, Lucas, Hector and all of their group. Percy noticed that Cassandra and Rachel were in the group, planning.  
"Okay what do we have?" He said.  
"Twenty Automatons, five Caucasian Eagles, two Khaulkotauroi; or fire breathing bulls, four Hippoi Kabeirokoi; or bronze horses, six maidens; four Kourai Khryseai or golden, two Keledones or singing, and a Talos, or giant man." Annabeth talked very fast. She was in her planning/fighting mode. Percy nodded,  
"Got it, what's the plan Wise Girl?" He looked over her map of New York. She pointed to all the spots where the Automatons were at.  
"Nico said that most of the Automatons weakness was extreme heat, because their gears will melt and they can't function, but the problem is that the Automatons are split into two groups, and each have a Khaulkotauroi and they cannot be defeated by fire, their gears are fire resistant." Annabeth explained.  
"Get Leo anyway. He can still be useful. Once we get those bulls down, Leo can go to town with the others." I said. One of the campers scampered off to get Leo. I looked back down at the map and where the Automatons were. Annabeth stood next to me and looked at the map.  
"We should get two groups formed, one to take down each group. Then regroup when they need to regroup." One of Annabeth half- brothers planned. Annabeth shook her head,  
"We can't risk splitting our powers like that. They fight just as well as their original beings. They don't exactly have their original beings weakness unfortunately, they each have a new weakness, one we haven't figured out at all." Annabeth mumbled.  
"Awesome, just how I like it. No clue on them at all." I smirked a little.  
"No what I want is every camper at the border. I want these things to come to us, give us the home court advantage. When they come, wouldn't you say they would come in the two separate groups, we can take them." Percy looked at Annabeth. She looked back at him and nodded.  
"It's the best plan."  
"Alright it's time to put it into action," Percy stood and told everyone. As everyone got their armor on, and got into place Percy went over to Annabeth. She hugged him.  
"I know," He whispered and hugged her back.  
"Just don't get killed," she kissed his cheek.  
"Got it, same for thou Wise Girl." He nodded.  
"Percy!" Nico ran over.  
"Percy, there's something I have to tell you."  
Percy grabbed the hilt of his sword,  
"What is it Nico?"  
"I talked to my father. He told me that they all have this... This advantage." Nico tried to explain.  
"What is the advantage?" Percy rubbed his face.  
"None of our swords will do any damage to them," Nico explained.  
Percy stood dead in his tracts.  
"What?"  
"Our swords, unless you have just bronze, a normal sword, are worthless because Celestial Bronze won't do anything."  
Percy felt his jaw drop.  
"What do we do? I don't think we have any swords that are just bronze."  
"I could see if Hades has anything that could help." Nico looks down. Percy nodded,  
"Yes please do that, then come back as soon as possible, we need as many fighters as possible."  
"Got it," Nico nodded and disappeared. Percy went into the Big House. Chiron was walking out as Percy was walking in.  
"Ah Percy I was just coming to talk to you, come lets talk with Annabeth." They walked over to the Pavilion where the maps and planning was.  
"Chiron!" Annabeth ran in.  
"We have news, bad news," she took a deep breathe.  
"Can I have a guess?" Percy asked.  
"Um sure?" Annabeth raise her eyebrow.  
"They can't be hurt but Celestial Bronze, only normal Bronze?" Percy asked.  
"Yes! How did you know?" Annabeth asked.  
"Nico told me, he talked to his dad," Percy explained, "he's going back to Hades to gather all of the Bronze. How much time do we have before they arrive?"  
"About two days, maybe," Annabeth shrugged.  
"Alright, I say we send out a small gathering team, gather all the Bronze swords we can, then get back here." Percy planned.  
"You can count on nature to gather all the Bronze swords we can," Grover said from behind. Percy turned.  
"Grover are you sure your willing to go out and gather and inform?" Percy asked. Grover nodded,  
"I'm sure, tell me what I need to tell the others." He straightened his chest plate.  
"Tell them that any Bronze swords they can find, send them here, we need all of the swords we can get." Annabeth explained. Grover nodded,  
"Alright I can do that. You guys be safe, and be alive when I get back." He looked at both Percy and Annabeth in the eye, then turned and walked out of the camp.  
Chiron trotted over. Hector, Lucas, and Helen were following.  
"What's the plan?" Hector said, smiling.  
"The plan is to stay here and wait for them to come here." Percy stood from looking at the maps.  
"What?! Come on! We could so take them!" Hector complained. Both Lucas and Helen rolled their eyes.  
"You don't understand what we are working with." Annabeth mumbled.  
"Automatons that can handle fire, AND Celestial Bronze. That's all we have is Celestial Bronze!" Annabeth explained.  
"Oh... Well then lets get some Bronze before they show up. When are they estimated to get here?" Hector went over to the maps.  
"They are here, and here, most likely two days. And that's what we are doing. We have a group going out looking for it, and we have every nature spirit in New Jersey helping us, sending all of the Bronze swords they find to us." She informed,  
"It's the best we can do,"  
"Hmmm," Hector looked over the maps.  
"Do we know why these things are even here?" Helen asked. Percy gulped. He looked at Annabeth. They both knew the exact reason why the Automatons were here and attacking the camp: him and her. Tartarus was angry, angry that he lost, angry that these two teenagers beat him.  
"Us," Annabeth looked down.  
"Why you two?" Lucas asked.  
"We were the two in Tartarus, the two that managed to get out, and then our group beat him in the war. He's angry that he lost to two teenagers. He's already tried getting into our minds. This is the physical aspect of his tactics." Annabeth explained.  
"Why is he attacking here? Besides you two being here?" Helen asked.  
Percy could see Annabeth was getting irritated.  
"This is our HOME! This is the only place that we are safe! That is our camp!" She yelled.  
"He is striking our hearts! This is our love. Our parents and each other and here! And he knows that well. He knows to strike here." Annabeth mumbled sitting back. She rubbed her face.  
"Oh..." Helen looked down.  
"Look, we understand your trying to help, but right now just know that if they win here, Tartarus will win. An we can't have that again." Percy said as he goes over to Annabeth.  
"No, we can't." Chiron agreed.  
"We can go help the search for Bronze," Helen looked at Lucas, and he nodded. They then walked out. Hector sat at the table thinking.  
"Annabeth you okay?" Percy asked. She took a deep breathe then nodded.  
"Yeah I'm okay."  
"Are you ready Percy Jackson? Are you ready to see my beautiful creatures?" Percy heard in his mind. Instantly he knew who it was: Tartarus.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm so so so so sorry that I'm so late. I have no idea what happened just writers block and business. I hope you enjoy it **

The next two days preparing for the war were basically like being in Tartarus. Percy constantly was hearing Tartarus in his head, taunting, trying to convince Percy his plan was going to fail, telling him to just give up now. He knew better though; the last six years had taught him better than to give up so easily. He had everyone convinced he was just fine, everyone except Annabeth. She took one look at him, and Percy could tell she knew instantly what was going on. He tried to stay focused, he tried thinking about other things, things like his parents, or just Annabeth and how lucky he was to have her, or Grover, but nothing worked until the morning of the attack when Frank came to him in his cabin.

"Percy?" Frank knocked.

"Yeah man, come on in," Percy said as he threw a t- shirt on over his head. Frank stepped into Cabin 3.

"Whoa, this is... Awesome," Frank looked around. Percy smiled and looked with pride at his cabin,

"Thanks."

Frank just nodded as he finished gazing from wall to wall.

"So what's up?" Percy sat on his bed.

"Um... Annabeth told me you were having some... Voice in your head problem?" He gulped. Percy swallowed then nodded,

"Yeah uh, Tartarus found his way into my mind and hasn't shut up since he got in." Percy gave a nervous laugh.

"I know that feeling, I know it too well." Frank nodded. Percy looked up, confused.

"During the war, our war, or right before House of Hades, I had both Ares and Mars screaming in my head, telling me to bash in the Romans or the Greeks. They wouldn't shut up. I mean I bet that's nothing compared to Tartarus, but Annabeth and I thought I would be able to give you some... Tips on how to focus even with him there, yelling."

"Oh... Yeah, yeah that would be great," Percy nodded.

"Alright... So really it's all based on you actually listening to the voice. I know it's hard but you just have to focus on other things, whatever it may be focus on it and do not think about what they are saying." Frank shrugged. Percy sat there for a minute and then nodded,

"That makes sense,"

"Good, I hope that helps, and Percy?"

"Yeah Frank?"

"Thank you for having the courage to be the leader." Frank stood and nodded then went out. Percy sat on his bunk for a good while thinking about what Frank said. Was it courage he had? Or was it just experience and the gods? Was it that everyone had seen that Percy knew how to handle and beat these monsters, so everyone just went to Percy?

"Your not a strong leader, just a pawn for the gods. They had planned your entire life, they knew we were coming and they needed a demigod to help them." Tartarus mocked in Percy's mind. Percy sighed and stood, then walking outside, saw the rush of the campers every where, preparing for the worst to come. He walked over to the Big House, where Annabeth, most of the Athena cabin and Chiron were talking strategy, like they had been for the past two days.

"What's the plan?" Percy asked as he walked in.

"Attack from all sides, we set up outside the border, and when the call is sounded we will all attack." Annabeth planned out.

"But Percy won't. Not until the end or we need help." Malcolm nodded.

"Wait why?

"Because you are one of the strongest fighters we have. Your our secret weapon, though your not much of a secret. But that's ok." Malcolm explained.

"But I just can't sit back and watch!" Percy exclaimed.

"You won't be, you'll be helping were its needed." Annabeth looked at him. Percy could see the wanting to know what was going on in his head in her eyes. But he couldn't. Not yet at least. Not with the enemy at their doorstep, literally.

Percy nodded finally.

"Alright, fine," Percy sighed.

"Percy I know you want to fight as best you can, but this is what we need to have happen for us to have any chance to win." Annabeth sighed.

"No, I understand," Percy looked down.

"See? Not even your scrawny little friends want your help." Tartarus sneered. Percy finished listening to the plan, then walked down to the Hephaestus cabin. Leo was in Bunker 9, working on a new machine.

"Hey Leo, whatcha up to?" Percy asked.

"A machine that is sorta like a fireproof shield." He smiled his toothy, mischievous grin.

"Does it work?" Percy looked at the jumbled up wire that was the fireproof shield.

"Not completely, not yet. But I should have the 60 we need done before lunch." Leo nodded. Percy nodded his approval.

"Wow Leo! That's amazing."

"We'll that's me and five others working on it," Leo smiled, proudly.

"Still! 60 fireproof shields done in two hours! I will let you get back to your work. Let me know if you need anything," Percy smiled. Leo nodded and went back to working on the shield. Percy walked over the hills to the border.

"Percy," Thalia nodded to him. He slightly nodded back.

"You know the game plan?" She asked.

"Oh boy do I know it," Percy mumble.

"We all thought you'd hate it," she smiled.

"Of course I hate it! Im used as a pawn in my own game!"

"But you are used wisely." Thalia pointed out. Percy grumbled something inaudibly. Thailia smiled.

"Sorry Percy,"

Percy sighed an shrugged, staring out into the hills below.

"What's up? Other than what's going on?"

"Have you ever had someone in your head?" Percy asked, looking down.

"I've had people try to get inside my head, but none of them ever succeeded."

"No like physically inside your mind. Like a god or goddess just get inside of your mind and you can hear them in your mind."

"Um... No, never had that," Thalia raised her eyebrow.

"Well Tartarus is literally inside my head, I can hear his voice taunting me to give up."

"Wow... That's uh... Deep," Thalia looked down. Suddenly a rumble from the ground started. Percy and Thalia looked at each other.

"They're here. Ready to shine fish boy?" She smirked and popped open her shield.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled. He started run to her when Thalia grabbed his arm and said,

"You better tell her now," she let go of his arm and set up by the border. The first looks of the ten Automatons were coming over the hill. It looked like a Bronze Bull was running at the lead. Percy ran to Annabeth. She quickly kissed him and started to push him to the Big House.

"Annabeth-" he was cut off with her ranting.

"Stay until I give the call okay?" She was saying.

"Annabeth Tartarus has been inside my head, taunting me." Percy blurted out. Annabeth froze.

"That's why you've been so exclusive?" She looked at him. He nodded and looked down. The rumbling got louder.

"You need to go," she pushed him towards he Big House and ran to where all of the campers were gathering, ready to fight. Percy watched until he could see half of the Automatons at the border. The fight was brutal, and Percy had only seen the first five minutes. Nothing could touch to Automatons. Percy ran into the Big House. As soon as he got there he knocked right into Zeus.


	14. Chapter 14

**Im so so so sorry for super late update! I got so crazy busy it was unbelievable! Okay I hope you like this. Sorry again!**

**"Zeu... Zeus!" Percy jumped back. He and Poseidon were standing there. **

**"Percy Jackson," Zeus sighed.**

**"We have come to the conclusion that we will not blast you out of the air, great to my dismay," Zeus rubbed his face like he was tired.**

**"That's great news and all... But I have other problems," Percy tuned and watched the battle.**

**"So it's already started," Poseidon muttered in awe.**

**"Yes, and I need to get out their," Percy mumbled.**

**"Go go, fix the mess you've created." Zeus waved his hand towards the battled.**

**"Thanks for the permission," Percy muttered and pulled out Riptide, uncapping it as he ran to the nearest battle against the raging bull. He was angry. The gods didn't know what he constantly had to deal with, he was angry with Tartarus for being able to affect him like this, angry at the gods for not caring about the bigger problem, angry that he couldn't live his life in peace with his family and friends, even after the torment he and Annabeth had already been in. He felt all of the anger that had been inside him for what seemed too long, burn in the pit of his stomach. He slashed at the bull. It turned and snorted at him, then blew fire in his direction. Percy felt his senses start to tingle and become more aware. He tucked and rolled under the metal monster, stabbing up through a spot in the Automaton where there was a break. The sword went through but then hit something and stopped. Percy mumbled a curse, pulled out his sword and kept moving, as the bull turned to attack. **

**"Percy!" He heard and turned toward the voice. Nico threw him a regular sword. Percy capped Riptide and dropped the pen to grab the sword. He grabbed it and immediately stabbed it back into the whole he had already made. This time it went through not hitting anything and the beast fell silent. I felt a roar come up my throat and out my mouth, and suddenly I was attacking the next beast. If you asked me later what each beast I was fighting was, I wouldn't be able to tell you. I just felt this rage course through my body. I was so intensely angry, I stabbed and attacked every metal being is saw. My energy never got deflated. I was going on pure anger. After what felt like five minutes, I heard Annabeth screaming my name. I looked around and I stood knee deep in metal and wires. Everyone was staring at me in awe. Annabeth looked deathly afraid. **

**"Annabeth? What's wrong?" I asked stepping towards her. She just shook her head.**

**"Percy you... You were so scary. You wouldn't stop, even after they were gone, you just kept attacking." She whispered. I looked around again. **

**"How many was that?" I asked.**

**"ALL of them," Hector said.**

**"None of us actually got the chance to raise our blades, by then you were attacking them like you were thriving off of pure anger." Lucas nodded. I looked at Annabeth.**

**"You... You were weren't you? Like when we met Akhlys." She whispered. I remembered how much I wanted Alhlys to die in Tartarus, and suddenly realized that the same desire was here the entire time. I nodded.**

**"Percy you can't do that. It's so dangerous." She took my arm. I dropped my sword and looked down.**

**"Percy, the gods want an audience with you." Chiron said in a very somber tone. I looked at him. Sadness was shinning through his eyes. **

**"I'm going with you." Annabeth nodded. I took her hand and we carefully stepped through the rubble to our cabins to pack up, no one saying a word. I got the feeling I was about to find out my fate.**


	15. Permanent Hiatus

_**Hello.**_

_**Apologies, it's Vasudha here. Since I have lost contact with the author for this fic, it is going on permanent hiatus. I will be marking it as complete as well. If someone else would like to adopt this story, please contact me, and I'll give it some consideration.**_

_**Again, sorry that the story has stopped midway for good.**_

_**-Vasudha**_


End file.
